how to train your dragonborn masters
by CMrampage
Summary: (not very good at summaries) my first fanfic rated m for violence and possible smut
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: escape to the meridian of misery**

In a faraway land, far from the barbaric archipelago, across the Atlantic we see black smoke on the horizon, we zoom in closer to find a village by the coast on fire from a pirate raid, and we see people running around both in fear and attack.

At the docks of the village, we see a man leading an evacuation of the village. he has short black hair as black as the night, pale icy blue eyes, he was an average body build but his height and weight was greatly different while he didn't look it he weighted as much as a yak and a half and was 2-3 feet taller than the average human, he also had black scales covering him from head to toe along with big black wings which he used more as a cape, but when he did use them they were appearing as an angel. He was the offspring of a rare breed of human and dragon, a hybrid of the two, his only weapon is a rune sword, very rare

"Everybody to the boats!" the person in charge of the evacuation shouts while fighting off what looks like a rabid pirate. Our person in charge manages to defeat the original attacker and gets injured. when the evacuation is complete, our hero manages to get the last of his people out of village minus himself to give them enough time to get away and when they are far enough away he get captured, after a few hours of interrogating.

"Who are you? And what are you?" said one of the pirates, the hero says nothing to the pirates, he then is taken to a pirate ship, he then hears the captain order his crew around "weight the anchor, and set sail and put this thing into the brig." the pirate captain orders, one of his ship mates comes up to him and asks "where are we headed sir?" once the hero was below deck the captain said "the barbaric archipelago, dagur will pay us a massive fortune for him" upon hearing the location in which he was being taken with his dragon like hearing.

He mentally said to himself "_I've got to time my escape perfectly for I, ravage, last of the dragonborn, will not be a slave or a pet"_ after a few days at sea, the ship began to rock violently as if it was in a storm, during the storm ravage found himself able to shape shift into a dragon each time the moon shines upon him, he would remain a dragon until the next moon rose, and this just happens to be one of those nights.

The pirate captors were making their dinner rounds when they found ravage unconscious. They cautiously entered his prison cell trying to get him to eat something, they also remove the hogtied chains holding him up, and they also made him sit with his back against the wall of the ship. _"now is my chance" _ His eyes snapped open and began to thrash his captor guards around knocking both of them out, he then walked out of his cell and moved stealthy across the deck of the ship finding a boat and lowering it to the water. He then began to row his boat hard into the storm the pirates then noticed their prisoner was missing. Once they found out he had left the ship they gave up in trying to follow him in the storm thinking he will perish in the storm.

After some time and distance away from the pirate ship ravage had passed out from exhaustion and slight blood loss, his boat then began to drift for 12 days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death towards an island with the kind of balmy fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. His boat the washed up on shore under the cover of night with the moon light shining upon ravage slowly woke up and thought to himself "_I've made it to an island, hopefully there are people who can understand my abilities" _after that ravage fell asleep in his boat unaware that the island he landed on is non-other but berk and he had shape shifted into a mixture of a night fury and a skrill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: a meeting with the dragon trainer**

It's been 5 years since hiccups brush with the red death and things have gone swimmingly until they found out about drago bludvist, his dragon army and the bewilderbeasts. Once they did find out they lost control of their dragons even toothless was turned against hiccup, until he reminded toothless of the bond they share which led to the demise of drago and the revival of the haddock family and toothless's ascension to queen of the dragons of berk and the snowy bewilderbeast after its sad death. Since then berk has endured the berserker tribes attempts to steal toothless from hiccup, and the outcasts attempts at a peace treaty, heather's return to berk, eret and his trappers also join berk, mildew has also returned to berk (I don't even know how he survived as long as he did) but he has since been more peaceful with the dragons

During a routine training session valka was teaching the class (snotlout, the twin's ruffnut and tuffnut, fishlegs and gobber) about how to subdue dragons without hurting them, sharing her secrets she's learned, she then noticed that hiccup and Astrid weren't present for the class she asked the class "thoughts on hiccup's and Astrid's whereabouts?". Astrid and hiccup were off doing some last minute recon for chief stoick the vast and on their way back to the great hall to report to stoick they found out that a boat had washed up on their shores. "Hey what's that?" Astrid asked as she pointed towards the boat hiccup said "I don't know but it looks like there is something in it, let's get closer to get a better look at it" hiccup nudged toothless to get closer to the boat Astrid followed close behind when they landed they immediately saw that there was a dragon inside it "what kind of dragon is it hiccup?" Astrid said hoping he had the answer "I don't know but it almost looks like…." Hiccup looks at toothless then back to the dragon. "… a hybrid dragon!"

Astrid looked at hiccup in shock and awe before saying "do you know what kind of hybrid dragon it is?" hiccup then looked at Astrid and said "it looks like a night fury but its size and shape are far too big for a regular night fury's size, and far to sleek for a nadder" hiccup walked over to toothless and mounted her "I need you to wait here with it in case it wakes up" hiccup asks Astrid "where are you heading? To get valka?" hiccup nods as he and toothless take off, while hiccup take off ravage begins to stir from his slumber, he tries to raise his he to look around due to extreme exhaustion, ravage begins to look around with just his eyes, they then fall on the sight of a beautiful blonde with ice blue eyes he tries to get her attention but all he can manage is a few growls and mumbles **_"hey, where am i?" _**it gets her attention but the only one who seems to understand him is stormfly a yellow and blue nadder **_"easy now, you seemed to wash up on the shores of berk, my riders friend went to get some help"_** ravage lets out a sigh as he hears wing beats coming in he then falls back asleep when they come into view.

Toothless and hiccup and valka with cloudjumper walk over to Astrid, hiccup asks her "has anything happened?" "All that happened was he sort of growled and mumbled which strangely stormfly responded to him" Astrid said with confusion in her tone valka immediately looked over the dragon and said "this dragon has an injury along his chest we need to get him to gobber or a healer although it looks pretty healed I just don't want it to get infected" everyone nodded in agreement and tied the boat to some rope hiccup brought and gave it to cloudjumper, stormfly and toothless and they carried him all the way to the healers hut. Once they got to the healers hut, the healer got right to work she asked them "could you guys please wait outside as I try to work here?" after that they all went outside to be greeted by stoick, snotlout, the twins, fishlegs and gobber. After a few hours the healer came out of the hut and said to everyone "the dragon is perfectly healthy aside from extreme physical exhaustion he should be up and on his claws in a couple of days but he will need someone to help take care of him" it was decided that hiccup, Astrid, valka and fishlegs would take care of the dragon.

During those days ravage remained in his skrill fury form eating the occasional fish from Astrid, hiccup tried to do some research on hybrid dragons but ultimately found nothing, even valka with all her experience with all kinds of dragons found she didn't even know if they were a myths or legends, but while they were comparing notes, fishlegs was trying to determine ravages overall size only managing to get from his snout to the it of his gronkle tail, its 56 feet which was 17.5 meters

Ravage wakes up in unfamiliar surroundings finding that he is in a healing home. He looks around to see if anyone was there, there was only the healer and she was off checking her medical supplies, so he then decided to sneak out and stretch his legs and wings only to be greeted by mildew and a horde of Vikings. It looked to be around mid-day. They began to swarm ravage so he couldn't get away. They chained him down to a cart and put a muzzle and chains on his wings. They then made their way down to the docks when valka, stoick, hiccup and the rest of the academy started to block the mildew horde. "What are u doing mildew?" stoick said "this dragon is an abomination of nature" mildew said while striking the dragon with his staff "and we must get it off the island before it destroys us all!"

As they continued to bicker and argue the academy's dragons tried to sneak ravage away from the horde which started to dwindle down to just a baker's dozen of men and women including mildew, as soon as the dragons had ravage far away from mildew in the forest **_"who was that? And why is he trying to send me off this island? I only just arrived here, why am I strapped down to this cart? And who are you?" _**ravage asks the group of dragons that dragged him away from mildew, the yellow and blue nadder walks up to him and says to him **_"that was the village dragon hate his name is mildew, its mostly because he fears you he almost did the same with the rest of us, it makes it more easier for them to deal with you like this than freely, I am stormfly and the others that help me get you away from him are" _**she points with her tail to the others **_"the red and black dragon is hookfang, the two headed dragon is barf and belch, the one with all the bumps is meatlug, the one with the big mouth is thornado and lastly we have the only night fury on this island and is our alpha toothless" _**ravage thinks for a moment _"maybe I can trust these dragons since they can't speak Nordic" **"my name is ravage it is an honor to meet you all"**_

After getting through the introductions ravage had barely noticed that the sun had set during that time hiccup was able to find them and remove the restrains off of ravage, just as hiccup finished getting the restrains off of him, valka and the rest of the academy approached ravage and started to question hiccup, during the questioning ravage and gone off for a walk he had been gone for at least an hour or two, when he walked back to the group he found the group had gotten bigger with the one who had been called mildew and another who was must larger than the entire group, so ravage decided to wait in the shadows for a bit he looked to the sky and found the moon to be a half moon he then growled loud enough to make the crowd jump and look to the source, ravage then showed himself, mildew immediately looked at him and approached him and stuck him a few times on his snout while saying "an unruly beast shouldn't be just wandering around".

Ravage had had enough of mildew, ravage then roared into mildew exposing his head into the moonlight which caused mildew to fall backwards and cower fearing his impending death, but to everyone's surprise ravage had walked a few more feet into the moonlight and when he came to a stop just in front of mildew, ravage then shape shifted his front claws becoming hands with his dragon nails, his head morphed with jet black hair sprouting from his head and pale icy blue glow. his wings and tail stayed visible while the rest of him morphed into a humanoid shape, when he was finished morphing, mildew looked up from his position saying "WHAT?!" ravage approaches him and said to him with a serpent hiss "sssstrike me again, and I will bury that ssssstaff in your heart" everyone was just in shock and awe which made most of the women faint (which most of Viking females couldn't faint due to the amount of time they spent on the battle field) which was valka, Astrid (yes even the mighty Astrid fainted), heather and lastly ruffnut.

After a few minutes of getting the women back on their feet, hiccup approached ravage cautiously "there is no need to fear me" ravage states "I will not harm the innocent unless they are guilty of a certain crime" ravage then looks over to mildew with a 'don't you dare harm these people and their dragons!' look "my name is ravage, and you'll have to forgive me for not divulging any more information about myself since we are out in the middle of the woods, perhaps we could head towards a more private location?" he says towards chief stoick who is still in shock, until hiccup got his attention "ah yes lets head to haddock hall it's much more private there, and someone get him some clothes" they all walked back to haddock hall this time he had fur pelt around his waist which on ravage looked more like a loin cloth. After they all were inside mildew being left outside for his actions against ravage, once the others had themselves and sat comfortably with Astrid in hiccup's lap and toothless beside them, stoick was sitting in his chief chair, valka was preparing some food, fishlegs was sitting like a school boy eagerly awaiting the story to start, heather was working on something chemical, eret was working on some wood work (it was quiet relaxing), snotlout and the twins had left.

Valka had returned with the prepared food (which she was still a little out of practice but getting better). They all sat quietly before ravage spoke up "so where would you like me to begin?" hiccup was about to ask ravage of his past before he was cut off by fishlegs "what are you?" "I am the last of my kind that I know of, I'm the dragonborn" fishlegs asked more questions mostly dragon related "what's your shot limit? What's your scales toughness? How big is your wing span? Can you change into a dragon at will?" ravage chuckles "for your first three questions I don't know, for the last one I can only change into a dragon during the cycles of the moon like tonight I was only able to change into a half dragon because of the half-moon but I have yet to discover how to change at will" hiccup finally spoke up "are there any other ways to better understand dragons? So we can understand both you and our dragons better." Ravage thinks _"well there is a certain fruit that grants the ability to commune with dragons but it's risky"_ "I know of a fruit that helps you understand your dragons there are some risks, but what I don't know is where it is located"

After a few hours of talking about berk and all it's gone through. hiccup says "yea we are still having a few problems with the berserkers and their chief dagur the deranged-" ravage interrupts hiccup with a low but loud growl, everyone was shocked to hear such a sound come from ravage, hiccup gives ravage a confused look "I'm sorry everyone, before I came to berk I was leading an evacuation of my home village because of a massive pirate raid, when the evac was complete, i was the only one left at my village. The pirates were more focused on me than they were on the fleeing villagers. So then one of them knocked me out, once I awoke I was on the deck of their ship, they tried to interrogate me, I yielded them nothing so they then threw me into a brig, just before I went into the brig they mention something about an 'archipelago' and a 'dagur would pay a pretty price for him'. I said to myself 'I must escape from being someone's pet or slave' well I think you guys can guess what happened next" with that final statement, everyone started to head to their respectful homes for the remainder of the evening

Moments later there are two ships in the middle of the ocean far from berk, one ship is a standard Viking war ship and the other is a pirate ship, on the deck of the pirate ship we see a young man with blue war paint over his left eye like he was scratched across it, with chain mail armor with the exception of a gold belt buckle with a skrill on it, the war paint boy addresses the pirate crew "so you mean to tell me that you had the dragon I wanted and you let it get away AND you didn't bother to follow it to where ever it may have landed?" the pirate crew nodded "lucky for you I have an expert tracker that can track him all the way out here, bring her forward!" two more soldiers from the Viking ship emerge with a hooded young woman, her height was 1.7 meters tall, icy blue eyes, her face has six white tattoos on her face two on her cheeks that looks like wings, the next two were just above here eye brows, her last two were merged with her brows, her hair was snow white and tied into three raids two one her chest and one her back with a head dress that makes it look like she has two horns on her head. "You called dagur?" the woman said, dagur looked at her and said "do you happen to know where our 'friend' is?" she looked out onto the open ocean then she went into a meditative state, she stayed in this state for several minutes before she awoke from her state she then spoke "he is on an island where its inhabitants don't kill dragons"

Dagur then headed back to his ship shouting to his captain "set course for berk!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Dragonese": chats between dragons will be in bold and italic_**

_"Mental": thoughts will be in italic_

"Verbal": chats will be normal font

**Chapter 3: **

During the voyage towards berk, dagur just finished giving orders to the crew of both the pirate ship and his own crew. Dagur then comes up to our young woman up to the front of his ship and strikes a conversation with her "so I never got your name? Seeing as you know my name" the woman keeps staring out of the ocean and thinks _"hmm maybe I should give him a false name" _"my name is of no consequence, but you can call me tano. So why do you want this particular dragon?" dagur looks at tano carefully thinking before he speaks "to crush my enemies namely …." He puts extreme hatred into his next few words "…..hiccup and his night fury and all others who would oppose me" tano shifts her stance "what if the dragon doesn't obey you or respect you?" dagur laughs his signature maniac laugh before speaking "then I'll wear his skull as a hat and feed the rest to the other dragons on dragon island" tano then leaves the front of the ship and heads below the deck of the ship and towards her bunk which was in the other side of the ship with guards posted at her room _"I really hope the dragon is more cooperative than most dragons"_

* * *

><p><em><span>At berk during dagurs voyage to berk which takes a month<span>_

Ravage was just settling into a make shift bedroom with hiccup and toothless while they work on a more permanent home, being a teen age weredragon and the last of his kind, he kind of wanted more space but he also didn't want to be alone. Hiccup interrupts his train of thought "hey, you ok?" "Yea I'm just thinking about some stuff" ravage said calmly as hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder "if you ever want to talk you know some of the riders of berk will listen" ravage nods, hiccup and toothless went on a flight around the island, while ravage went for a walk to the dragon academy, walking into the stands and watches the students being taught the secrets of their dragons and the reasons in which some dragons leave their homes, ravage had been there for a few minutes before valka noticed ravage watching and gestured for him to come on down, ravage then entered the arena and was greeted openly by everyone and he was asked by fishlegs "do you have a shot limit?" ravage looks at fishlegs confusedly before speaking "shot limit?" valka took the time to explain what a shot limit was before turning back to fishlegs "ask for your question Mr. fishlegs, I don't know my limit. So why don't we find out?" with that statement ravage gestured for valka and the others to take cover as he unleashes 12 plasma lightning bolts.

Panting heavily after using up all his shots ravage, lets valka resume the class and then she shows what happens when you feed dragons chicken, lamb, yak, and fish and on rare occasion fruit. Unfortunately ravage was the test subject but he always liked food, he tried the chicken it gave him a serious speed boost, the lamb gave him incredible gas, the yak the reaction was extremely unpleasant meaning there was vomit all over the arena, the fish gave no response (mostly because he puked his guts out in the arena) and the fruit made him feel sleepy. Fishlegs took notes on all the reactions and asked "what would happen if you ate an eel?" ravage began to look a little uncomfortable as he spoke "um I don't know but I don't like eel" valka spoke up before anyone could ask any more questions "alright class dismissed, oh and you have to test the reactions out on ur own dragons each dragon can have different reactions to the foods you feed them". All the students began to leave, ravage shot valka a 'thank you' look, valka was stacking boxes of food into one of the former dragon pens when ravage came and asked "do you need any help?" valka stopped and looked at the remaining pile of food (yak meat, chicken, fish, lamb and fruit) which looked like they were barely touched she then said "sure".

After a few hours of putting boxes into the pens, they were half finished when they stopped for a break, after a long awkward silence valka spoke up "so how long have you been a hybrid dragon?" "Pretty much all of my life, so 17 years" ravage said and valka said "did you have any friends in your old village?" ravage just shook his head "I didn't really have many friends in my old village but there was one who was kind of like Astrid with a few exceptions but that is a story for another time" valka nods and says "do you know how to control your shifting into a dragon?" ravage never really thought about it much "no I don't but if I did then that would be worlds better" after they finish their convocation they get back to work and finish in time for supper, on the way to the haddock house ravage stops and looks out over the ocean as if something is coming.

hiccup and Astrid are walking by when they notice him just standing and looking at the ocean, Astrid decides to break his stare by making a loud clap right behind his head, which works and ravage stumbles forward a few feet before greeting Astrid and hiccup "hi guys how was your days?" Astrid chuckles while hiccup says "it's been going pretty good I've been working on your new home and I've got to say it's a little unusual to build a house on the side of a mountain" "then how did you guys manage to get gothi's home up on top of it?" astrid and hiccup just shrugged their shoulders as you look back out onto the ocean hiccup and astrid walk beside you and ask "is there something out there that we should be worried about?" ravage continues to look at the ocean and says "it's probably nothing, but just in case it seems like something is coming, something deranged and innocent" after that was said hiccup and astrid looked at each other as ravage turned away from the ocean and walked to the haddock house.

As soon as ravage entered the house with Hiccup and Astrid in tow, he was bombarded with a fish stew smell, it at first was an odd smell but he was too hungry to care at the time "what's for dinner aside from that delicious fish stew aroma?" stoick and valka laughed for a good ten minutes, as soon as they calmed down then stoick replied "its fish, yak, lamb and chicken stew with some honey mead and some of this strange fruit I found on trader Johann's ship…." Stoick pulls out a terrible terror egg sized fruit covered with spines (like a cactus) "I asked him where he found it he told me that he got it from and island about a month and a half's journey from here" ravage perks up at the sight of the fruit, remembering that that's the fruit that helps commune with the dragons "you didn't happen to catch the name of the fruit did you? Because I remember that fruit in particular helps to commune with dragons" stoick shakes his head in both disbelief and in not knowing the name of the fruit.

Astrid speaks up "are they any dangerous risks when we eat that fruit?" ravage looks at astrid " not a lot, like nausea, bloating, fevers that make it hard to think straight that's it for when you eat it, for when it's finished being digested it makes you too sore to move, feels like your skull is splitting, multiple voices for which you must relax and calm down and that's about it" the entire house is dead silent until everyone spoke at the same time "how do you know this?" ravage takes a deep breath before talking "because my mom went through it giving birth to me" stoick carefully sets the fruit down on the table he then thinks about it then he pulls out more fruit to cut enough for everyone, ravage declines the fruit "I can already talk to dragons" ravage then pulls up a bowl of stew and a mug of mead and sitting down at the table with the haddock family and astrid, as soon as everyone was done eating their stew they all were holding a piece of the fruit, everyone was nervous to take a bite out of it except for ravage who was standing ready with buckets in case someone vomited, he was about to speak up when astrid took a bite out of the fruit then after a few minutes everyone else took bites out of the fruit, after an hour of waiting no symptoms mentioned arose, they then went about their evening chores and then went to bed with a bucket just in case.

As the evening progressed on ravage couldn't help but think about the deranged and innocent presence he thought he felt coming fearing something terrible would happen, it took him a while to get to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile back on dagurs ship<span>_

Dagur is going through a plan to infiltrate berk under the cover of night in his private quarters with the pirate captain, while tano is up on deck of the ship sitting on the top mast trying to think "_this a mistake if that dragon is as powerful as dagur boasts then there is no controlling it and it may have to be put down or released so that no one will be hurt from an attack by it"_ tano shivers against the cold wind and climbs down and heads to her bunk, on her way she heard some of the berserkers taking about rumors of the dragon being a hybrid and it being an abomination of nature, she just dismissed them as rumors, she walked passed dagurs quarters and she heard them talking "…..and that's where miss tano comes in, she should be able to get in, find the dragon and get back to us with its location and then we can move on its location. Now all we need to do is figure out how many forces they number" with hearing dagur say that she was to be a spy for dagur and his motley crew _"I must think of a way to stop dagur from obtaining that dragon"_ .


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Dragonese": chats between dragons will be in bold and italic_**

_"Mental": thoughts will be in italic_

"Verbal": chats will be normal font

**Chapter 4:**

On the deck of dagurs ship, dagur is giving an exciting speech of how they will take the dragon they desire and how hiccup will regret taking it from him, tano is listening from below deck trying to get ready for the battle to come, but one thing didn't make sense _"why would dagur only take two ships into battle?, I'm sure that him being chief of his tribe would bring more ships and soldiers, maybe I should take a look around his room for the reason"_ tano walks into dagurs quarters and finds maps of berk where the homes are located and the weapons and food storage are situated, she notices a big mark by the great hall on the map with a big label on it 'hiccups home'. She then decided that she has enough evidence and carefully walks out of dagurs room, when she turns around and finds dagur standing in front of her, dagur asks tano "what are you doing in my room?" she was caught off guard with him standing right in front of her she quickly comes up with a good excuse "I was bored so I decided to start cleaning up a little" she thinks to herself _"please buy it, please buy it"_ thankfully dagur buys it and enters his room after pushing her aside, she lets out a sigh of relief as she leaves the door way of dagurs room and heads up to the deck of the ship and notices berk on the horizon through a spyglass, she thinks to herself _"I'll have to play along with dagurs plan until I find the dragon and set him free"_

_Meanwhile on berk_

It's been three weeks since the haddock family had eaten the nameless fruit (which was later named draconemthropy) and they had half of the side effects of the fruit like the nausea, bloating, fever, extreme soreness, and the voices, after they recovered from the fruits they resumed their usual duties, stoick resumed his chiefing, valka went back to managing the academy, hiccup and astrid went flying with stormfly and toothless and ravage was just settling into his home on the side of the great hall mountain. Ravage was just out on his balcony looking out at the view when he saw a couple of wild dragons (a terrible terror and nadder) flying by in a hurry, he asked the dragons **_"hey what's the hurry?"_** the nadder responded first **_"have you heard of a blood moon and aurvandil's fire?" _** Ravage nods his head the terror spoke up **_"apparently according to the humans the two events will happen on the same evening"_** ravage then asked **_"do you know when it will be?"_** the nadder and terror just shook their heads and left.

Ravage then noticed people running to the great hall, he then went back inside his home and enters a stair case leading into the great hall and he then noticed the entire academy was in the great hall, once the entire village was in the great hall, ravage walked over to the academy classmates and asked "what's going on?" everyone just shrugged their shoulders, then stoick spoke to the village "alright everybody calm down" after a few minutes the entire great hall was dead silent stoick spoke up again "now then, I'm sure you've all heard of the blood moon and Aurvandil's fire approaching granted it is a rare sight to see-" stoick gets interrupted by a roar that shakes the great hall, ravage went outside to see where it was coming from as soon as he stepped he was greeted by several dragons, a scauldron from the tidal class, a typhoomerang from the stoker class, a stormcutter from the sharp class, a changewing from the mystery class, a rumblehorn from the tracker class and a whispering death from the boulder class.

Ravage was about to grab his steel sword (he lost his rune sword in the pirate raid) when he heard all the dragons speaking as if they were of one mind and one voice **_"it is almost time"_** **_"time? Time for what?"_** ravage says to the dragons and they respond **_"time for you to become a full weredragon, it will happen during the blood moon and aurvandil's fire"_** as the dragons are talking the riders of berk and a few of their dragon come out to see ravage and the six dragon.**_ "The first sign will be being able to read and write Dragonese, the second sign will be the ease of shifting without the moon, the third sign will be increased aggression and hoarding of food."_** Ravage was in utter shock by the fact that he is going to be a full weredragon, he then looked around to the dragon riders, hiccup was the first to say anything "ravage what do they want?" ravage responded with "nothing from berk only to tell me that I will become a full weredragon on the night of the blood moon and aurvandil's fire" he switches to Dragonese **_"which is when?"_** the dragons replied **_"in three Odin's day's _**(Wednesdays) **_ from now in which you will have abilities they will surpass all king and queen dragons"_** after the date of the moon and the sky fire was announced the six dragons seemed to return to normal speaking out of turn and not as one mind and voice.

Some of them flew away while others a scauldron, a whispering death, a typhoomerang and a rumblehorn decided to stay at berk. Hiccup and the gang recognizes the scauldron and typhoomerang as scauldy and torch. Hiccup then asked ravage to tell torch that he will be working with the fire brigade and scauldy to protect the docks from threats like pirates, while the whispering death (named groundsplitter) was expanding berks stables and hatchery's, and that left the rumblehorn with doing nothing until eret came in from tracking dragons. Eret was visibly upset by the fact that they couldn't find another dragon rider village the only thing that they were able to find was a sword with runes faintly glowing that no one (at the time) understood.

_Meanwhile back on dagurs ship_

It was a peaceful and quiet morning until tano heard dagurs maniac laugh and some swings of a sword. With a heavy sigh tano decides to go up on deck to see what is going on up on deck, as soon as she is on deck she hears a dragons roar it sends dagur running and it vibrates the ship, tano looks around to see if she can find the source of the roar, she couldn't find the source all she could see was a changewing and a storm cutter, she went to grab some sword in case they attacked, dagur was quick to tell her "no you are not to touch any weapons" tano was as quick to retort back to dagur "why not ? We could be under attack" dagur gave her a stone face response "because it's part of my plan to get you onto berk" tano is unimpressed with dagur.

Tano went back into the depths of dagurs ship and into her room because dagur had limited what she can do around the ship, all she could do was sit in her room and meditate, during this meditation session tano experienced a couple of things, out of body, seeing through someone else's eyes, hearing thoughts that aren't hers, she quickly snapped out of her meditation, to her realization it was already nightfall, after a few minutes she began thinking _"what were those things flashing through my mind? And those voices-"_ her thoughts were interrupted by the violent shaking of the ship and a shouting dagur "DRAGON ATTACK" repeatedly. She sighed and went over to the door to try and help repel the attack, She then noticed a green mist seep through the cracks, as soon as she opened the door the green mist filled her room she carefully walked around the ship looking around and found that the ship was filled with the green gas, she found her way to the stair case and she then went up it and found the ship was being bombarded by a dragon with two heads, she then grabbed a couple of swords much to dagurs dismay that's when the dragon spewed the green gas as it passed over the ship and the other head ignited it just as it reached the other side.

Then the gas exploded and followed the trail of the gas, as it reached the ship tano then put two and two together and she jumped off the ship and into the water. Just as she jumped off the entire ship exploded sending shards of wood everywhere some of the shards end up in her leg as she hit the water. She managed to get to a piece of the ship that wasn't in splinters, as she climbed on it she noticed the rather large piece of wood in her leg, she touched the wood, it sent her reeling in agony so she just wrapped it up as best as she could to keep the bleeding down, as soon as she stopped the excessive blood loss she soon began to feel the effects of it and started to drift into unconsciousness, as she faded she heard the sound of wings flapping, she thought to herself _"maybe whatever is coming towards me is going to finish me off"_ she the fades into unconscious. As the sounds of wings get closer there is a silhouette of a lone dragon, the dragon (still shaded by its approach to tano) hovers over the body on the large piece of wood it then notices the wound on her leg and carefully picks her up and flies back from whence it came which was the only land mass on the horizon. Berk. floating far away was dagur and one of his henchmen dagur then shoves his henchman off and mutters to himself "hiccup will be begging for his pathetic life after i take that dragon i seek from him"

* * *

><p><strong>i apologize for the short chapters but due to the fact that everyone is liking it so far<strong>

**the story will need a new bad guy as soon as dagur has been dealt with any possible ideas are very welcome**

**plz R&R and have a pleasant day/evening**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Dragonese": chats between dragons will be in bold and italic_**

_"Mental": thoughts will be in italic_

"Verbal": chats will be normal font

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long wait and all the spelling and grammar issues from the previous chapters so without further adu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span>**

_At berk six days after the first Odin's day pasted just before the ship exploded_

Ravage was just minding his own business after the first class in teaching the academy how to speak to dragons without the fruit (it's much easier than having to clean up other people's different reactions to the fruit when trader Johann brought more) when he heard a commotion come from one of the dragon pens inside the academy, he then went to investigate the pens one by one, he first checked stormfly's old pen (since she is staying with astrid) and found nothing, he then moved on to meatlug's pen and checked it out it was clean and tidy, ravage then though _"just like fishlegs to keep this pen clean"_ he then moved over to the twins zipplebacks pen and found it covered with blast marks and a sleeping zipplebacks, he carefully closed the door so as not to spook the dragon into attacking. The last pen was hookfangs and ravage found a note saying 'do not disturb'. Ravage though _"I don't remember seeing snotlout leave the academy, so he must be in here"_ ravage knocked on the pen door and waited for a response, he didn't get a response so he decided to enter the pen and what he found was a questionable sight.

Ravage quickly entered hookfangs pen finding snotlout wrestling with a sheep (probably from silent Sven's sheep farm) he then though _"hmm nothing unusual here"_ he was about to leave when he heard snotlout speak "hey ravage wanna wrestle? I've never wrestled a dragon before and it might be fun to try with someone who is a combo" ravage stepped outside the pen with snotlout, snotlout then said "unless your too chicken to go up against one of berks best and strongest warriors" in a mocking manner, ravage then though _"ok time to put this kid in his place"_ "ok snotlout lets do this but first I'm sure your gonna want some people to witness 'your' victory over me" snotlout nodded and just as he was getting ready to mount hookfang and tell the entire village of the wrestling match. Hiccup, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs, Valka and their dragons entered the arena, hiccup spoke up "umm snotlout what are you and ravage doing?" before someone could give hiccup a good explanation tuffnut says "get on with it, get with the violence" snotlout was too busy to notice hiccup and tuffnuts outburst, ravage then answered hiccups question "snotlout wants to see if he can beat me in a wrestling match" hiccup shot ravage a 'really?' look while astrid, fishlegs and the twins offered to raise the stakes for the match, while astrid the twins and fishlegs talked about the match, ravage talked to hiccup "snotlout has to be put in his place before his ego gets way to big"

Just as the fight was about to get under way when stoick, valka and gobber enter the arena, ravage immediately dropped his guard while snotlout tried to take advantage and pin him to the ground but snotlout found that ravage was heavier than he appeared, ravage then pushed snotlout away with relative ease before stoick addressed the entire academy "everybody gather round" heather, eret, the twins, fishlegs, hiccup and astrid entered the arena from the stands, snotlout picked himself up from the floor and walks over and punches ravages arm and cracks his knuckles, then stoick speaks "alright now that everyone is here i have an announcement to make" stoick took in a deep breath "the berserkers have called a meeting of all the chiefs of the tribes to a neutral island and I will be taking valka and gobber, so hiccup and astrid will be in charge of berk, ravage and toothless will be in charge of all dragon related issues, we will be gone for about a week maybe two" Hiccup asks "why have they called a meeting of all the chiefs? And how long till you guys leave?" valka speaks up "in a week, maybe two weeks" gobber interjects "it all depends on the berserkers and what they want, hopefully it doesn't turn out to be a trap, like it did with drago"

After a few hours of finalizing the new acting chief rules the group dispersed and it was almost dusk when the berkian sentries spotted two unknown ships far from berk and thought they were passing by, a partly cloudy night had fallen on berk, ravage and hiccup were just sitting on ravages balcony enjoying a mug of mead and the starlight glistening off the ocean (astrid was out doing some axe training), hiccup and ravage see a pair of zipplebacks flying past and watched them fly away, one broke away from the other and the second zippleback continued to fly towards the ocean, ravage and hiccup sat for a few minutes enjoying the silence of the night until they heard and explosion and saw something on fire, upon closer inspection with a spyglass they discovered the thing to be on fire was a ship, hiccup said to ravage "you head over to the ship and see if there are any survivors, while I get the healer ready to receive injured people" ravage said "I'll do my best" after they separated ravage stepped off the edge of his balcony and started to fall, while he was falling he opened his wings at the last possible moment and as he flew over berk the houses of the village shook, once he was clear of the village he headed out to the burning ship as he got closer to it he noticed a person climbing onto a piece of floating debris, he then began to circle the ship to see if there was any other survivors, there were none so he approached the floating debris and as he got closer he noticed the survivor was a young woman with white hair and tattoos and a piece of wood sticking out of her leg, so he carefully picked her up bridal style and flew back to berk, as he flew back to berk he thought _"wow this is one beautiful woman, such beauty would make Freyja jealous, I will definitely have to ask her her name when and if she wakes up"_

When ravage landed in front of the healers hut, he quickly walked into the healers hut and placed the woman on one of the beds for the sick, as he placed her on the bed, she began to wake "who are you? And where am i?" she said to ravage to which he responded "my name is ravage and you are safe on berk" after he had told her where she thought to herself _"wow this man is rather handsome and his name is ravage and he said I was on berk"_ then she drifted back to sleep then the healer came over and shooed him out of the hut so she can work on the injured leg, after being shooed out. Ravage sat out on the front steps and was approached by Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and Gobber. Stoick asked "has she said anything since you brought her here?" ravage said "she asked for my name and where she is.", "Was she alone? And was there any sign of a dragon attack?" hiccup asked, "From what I noticed she was alone, and it seemed to be a lone dragon, we will have to wait till she wakes up to know more" everybody let out a sigh, then they started to head their way to their homes and dragon stables, ravage heads up to the great hall and grabs some food while he is about to sit down at the table when he though _"I should probably bring the woman some food so she can eat when she wakes up"_. Ravage gathers up some chicken and some water in a mug from the great hall and heads over to the healers hut, as soon as he gets to the hut he is told by the healer that "the woman will need someone to look after her and change her bandages for the next few days" ravage just nods as he heads into the hut and sets the food down next to her and sits down on the bed beside her as soon as he sits down he feels like his eyes are heavy and so he lays down in the bed and drifts off to sleep

_ The next two days had passed_

The next few days on berk were pretty uneventful except for Astrid and eret putting snotlout in his place while ravage tended to the white haired woman's wounds and hoarding some food from the second Odin's day (the signs were not assigned by the days, just random occurrence), the girl still hadn't waken up yet even though her leg had almost healed up completely. Stoick, valka and gobber were getting ready to leave for the chieftain meeting when they received a message from the berserkers saying that the chieftains are sending their heirs to berk in case something were to happen during the meeting, the other chieftains that are attending are mogadon from the meatheads sending their heir thuggory to berk, big-boobied Bertha from the bog-burglars sending camicazi to berk, Norbert the nutjob from the hysterics no known heirs to send to berk, Alvin the treacherous from the outcasts no known heirs, a lava-lout chief (no known name or heirs) and of course the hosts the berserkers with dagur the deranged just arriving from his latest voyage

After the heirs from the meatheads and bog-burglars arrived and the chief left for the meeting, ravage was changing the girl's bandages when she slowly started to wake up, once she was fully awake see got a quick look around the hut she was in before her eyes settled on ravage whom was examining her leg wound, she cleared her throat to get ravages attention which she got, he got her some water and some cooked chicken which she devoured slowly, after five chicken legs and ten mugs of water she was satisfied, there was an awkward silence before ravage spoke up "so what's your name? Mine is ravage" "my name is….." before she finished saying her name, she though _"hmm should I give him my real name or continue to use a name I don't really like? Eh why not, what's the worst that can happen"_ "ahsoka, my name is ahsoka"

* * *

><p><strong>plz R&amp;R and have a pleasant dayevening**


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Dragonese": chats between dragons will be in bold and italic_**

_"Mental": thoughts will be in italic_

"Verbal": chats will be normal font

* * *

><p>After the introductions are made between ravage and ahsoka, he asks "so what brings you to berk? Surely it's not the climate", ahsoka chuckled "no not the climate, I was searching for a rare dragon and by rare I mean by never-seen-but-heard-from-local-rumors rare. I'm currently searching all the islands I possibly can" ravage nods his head understanding then and idea struck him <em>"im sure she'd like to see a night fury im sure hiccup wouldn't mind, in the meantime she'll have to meet the rest of the academy and their leader"<em> once he came out of thought he saw ahsoka was looking at her leg. After a few minutes of silence the healer came over and said " good to see your not dead, how's the leg feeling?" ahsoka snapped up and looked at the healer then back to her leg and said "a little sore and numb, how long was I out?", "a couple of days, as for the numbness and soreness, those will fade once you get back on your feet" ravage interrupted "there is a dragon race coming up soon and im sure my friends will be wanting to meet you" ahsoka softly chuckles as she proceeds to get up on her own. Before ravage can say anything he was pulled into a tight hug from ahsoka, once she broke away from their embrace she then asked ravage "do you know who saved me from dying in the ocean?", "maybe it was that rare dragon you were looking for, also if I knew what it looked like I might be able to help you find it" ahsoka was about to give him everything she knew about the dragon she sought when she suddenly noticed his wings and tail protruding from his back, he then saw that she was staring at his wings and tail.

Ravage noticed she was staring at something so he followed her gaze to his wings and tail. He was about to explain what he is when the hiccup and stoick came in, they were in awe that she was awake and walking around until ravage cleared his throat to shake them from their daze. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours but were only minute's hiccup spoke up "well im sure this is awkward for everyone….." hiccup approached ahsoka with his hand extended "im hiccup and this is my father stoick the vast" ahsoka shakes hiccups hand "nice to meet you hiccup, im ahsoka" she then shakes stoicks hand with difficulty, she grunts while shaking his hand "n-nice to m-meet you s-stoick". "Nice to meet you ahsoka, if you'll excuse me i need to finish getting ready to head for the meeting" ahsoka nods her head, then stoick leaves as soon as stoick left, ahsoka looked at her throbbing hand and says "how do you guys shake hands with someone of his size?" hiccup hands her an ice block and says "heh yea we, Vikings, only shake hands in treaty agreements and jobs done by his standards". Ahsoka looked at hiccup confusedly "is he like the leader? Or something?", ravage clears his throat getting her attention "he's the chief of this entire village"

_ A few hours had passed for the journey to the neutral island_

At the shores of the neutral island, stoick and the rest of the chiefs arrived from their journey. They were then led towards the meeting room, once they arrived at the meeting they are asked to remove their all they're weapons and place them in the barrels labelled for each tribe, each of the barrels slowly got filled up with weapons from the outcasts, lava-louts, hysterics, bog-burglars, meatheads and finally the hairy hooligans. Once all the weapons had been put into the barrels they were led into the main hall, they were quickly seated in their respective seats, once they all got settled valka asked stoick "why do you think dagur called a meeting of all the chiefs?". Stoick just shrugged his shoulders then dagur came in followed by several chests labelled with each tribe on it, being pushed by berserkers into the room dagur stood at the head of a huge they were sitting around, dagur addressed the entire room "I bet you all are wondering why I called this meeting" they all nod their heads "well I called this meeting for three reasons. Reason 1: I want to make peace with all the tribes with these tributes…." Dagur points to the chests "which contain rare crystals that I found on my latest voyage, Reason 2: I want dragon training to be shared with everyone, Reason 3: I want to unite all the tribes under a single leadership" everyone started murmuring a few wandered over to the berserkers tributes and opened a few up to make sure the tributes where what dagur said they were. Stoick got up and said "we the hairy hooligans will need some time to think the decision of the single leadership".

All other tribe leaders nodded their heads in agreement with stoicks proposal and then dagur dismissed all the chiefs to their quarters. Dagur was sitting alone in the meeting hall when one of his lieutenant's approached him "dagur, all of the-" dagur interrupted his henchman with a menacing glare "what did you call me?" the henchman stuttered "u-um your um derangedness, all the guests are at the guest homes safely" dagur chuckled "good" after a few minutes of silence the henchman asks "sir if I may ask what is the point of bringing all the chiefs here? I mean two of them I know you want revenge on, but the rest?" dagur spins around and walks up to him and says "put yourself in my shoes if you had the opportunity to get rid of all who would oppose you, what would you do?" the henchman thinks for a bit then answers back "make it look like an accident by making one of the ships disabled" dagur thinks on his words and paces around then he loudly announced "so simple yet so deranged I like it, after the next meeting put my plan into motion" the henchman nods and walks away. Leaving dagur alone in the meeting room "soon hiccup your dragon will be mine and ill have that prized hybrid dragon as well"

_At berk, in the dragon training arena, the last Odin's day_

The next morning ravage is at the academy teaching more people how to speak Dragonese. Ravage was half way through his class when Astrid and hiccup came in with ahsoka following close behind, ravage notices hiccup and Astrid and greets them "morning hiccup, morning astrid. What can I do for you both this fine Odin's day?" hiccup and astrid give ravage a slight bow "we would like to introduce a new student to your class" astrid and hiccup stand aside to let ravage see who is joining the class, when he sees ahsoka standing before him. Mentally ravages jaw hits the floor, in reality ravage keeps his composure "welcome to the class ahsoka. Class this is the newest addition: ahsoka" she stands in front of the class and shyly waves at everyone. Snotlout still trying to be the 'babe magnet' approaches ahsoka and tries to capture her with his charms which earns him a hit from astrid while hiccup sighed and said to ahsoka "be sure to stay after class so we can help you pick out a dragon for you to ride" ahsoka nods and then toothless comes in a walks right in-between astrid and hiccup, almost as if toothless wants hiccup all to herself, ravage was about to dismiss his class so that they could go and tend to their dragons when he noticed midnight blue scales and pitch black claws sprouting from his fingers. Ravage quickly dismissed his class and left the arena with his hands hidden from sight. ahsoka, astrid and hiccup noticed how quickly ravage got out of the arena, ahsoka brushed it off while hiccup and astrid looked at each other with concerned faces.

* * *

><p><strong>plz R&amp;R and have a pleasant dayevening**


End file.
